


Inspiration #3

by Heiots



Series: RocinanteWrites Fics (From Tumblr) [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiots/pseuds/Heiots
Summary: Dimples Queen Ficlet





	Inspiration #3

Roland wakes to the familiar whirring of the ceiling fan and the sweet, resonant bird calls outside his window. A goldfinch, he believes, one of his Papa’s favourite birds. He listens as it sings, half-lost in the pleasant haze of sleep. At his window, the wind tugs at the curtains, making shadows dance at its command, the inanimate brought to life by its breath. In the stillness of late afternoon, the smell of apples and cinnamon wafts through the air. His stomach grumbles.

Grabbing his furry companion by the paw, he rolls onto his belly, wiggling towards the edge of the bed until his feet touch the floor. He finds Regina in the living room with a table full of open books and glasses perched on her nose. So intent she is on her reading, she does not notice him until he clambers onto the couch next to her.

She presses an absent-minded kiss on his forehead, and he expels a sigh.

“Hungry,” he says, gazing with little interest at the black ink running together on browning paper. Pushing his lower lip out in a pout, he peers up at her from beneath his lashes. “Pie.”

She gives his stuffed monkey a scratch on the head. “That’s for dinner tonight, sweetheart. We have guests coming over, remember?”

He shakes his head first, then nods in resignation.

“But you know what we can do?”

He looks up hopefully as she brushes the back of her hand against his cheek.

“We can go over in a bit to Granny’s and get some waffles and ice-cream – how does that sound?”

“Banana chocolate brownie?”

“Banana chocolate brownie.”

“Okay,” he says, somewhat cheered up. “Now?”

“Five minutes.”

Five minutes.

He fixes his gaze on the clock on the mantelpiece. If he wishes hard enough, maybe he can make time move faster.


End file.
